Pillow Forts and Cling Revenge
by Booshea831
Summary: Logan takes the pillows away so Kitty and Rogue get their revenge... with a little help from two of the Brotherhood boys. Slight Kitty/Lance.


**A/N: This came to mind when I watched the Emma Blackery video of her saran wrapping Lukeisnotsexy's room. I just thought that Kitty and Rogue would love to do that as a prank, but they needed a reason. Logan stealing the pillows is that reason. Enjoy this random sillyness.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Kitty Pryde sighed as she flopped on her bed, almost phasing through it but managing to catch herself in time. On the other side of their room in the X-Mansion, her roommate Rogue was sitting on her own bed, fixing her dark purple nail polish and talking to her friend Chrissy on the phone. "Yeah I mean-" Rogue looked over to Kitty who was now sighing into her pillow quite loudly. "Can ah call ya' back Chrissy? Thanks. See you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up, brushing her white bangs out of her eyes back to join the rest of her auburn hair. She looked to Kitty, "What's wrong?"

Kitty blew her brown bangs out of her eyes, "I'm so bored." She folded her arms and leaned back on her pillow. An idea began forming in her head and she smiled, jumping up and running through the door and into the hall. She poked her head through the door next to hers and smiled when she found the room empty. She ran back to her room and almost collided with Rogue, "I have the best idea!" Rogue leaned back as Kitty excitedly tipped forward, catching herself as she fell through the bed. She sat back up, "We make a fort!" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "A fort? What are we, nine?" Kitty rolled her eyes, "Not like a couple pillows-and-blankets fort, a big fort! Using all the pillows!" She threw her hands up in the air.

Rogue cocked her head, "All the pillows, in the mansion?" Kitty nodded excitedly. A sly smile formed on Rogue's face, "Well ya' know, to get all the pillows quickly, we'll need a bit a speed." Light blue eyes locked with grey and Kitty giggled again, "Yes. And we know like, just where to get it."

The doorbell to the Brotherhood house rang and Lance Alvers groaned, getting up from the scruffy couch and going to the door, "What? Oh. Hey Kitty." Kitty smiled brightly, "Hey Lance!" He leaned against the door frame, smoothing his brown hair back, trying to look cool, "What do you want?" Rogue scowled and pushed Kitty aside, "Listen Avalanche is Quicksilver home?" Lance raised and eyebrow, "Pietro? Yeah why?"

A strong breeze blew past them and Pietro Maximoff now stood in the doorway. He ran a hand through his snow-white hair and shot them a smile, "You called?" Kitty glanced to Rogue, "Yeah. We like, had a question." Pietro raised an eyebrow, "What?" Rogue looked to Lance, "It's kind of a secret so beat it Avalanche." Lance scowled but retreated and Pietro flashed them a smile, "Well ladies? What can I help you with?" Kitty smiled, "We're going to build a pillow fort but we need to be fast. So we were wondering if you'd help!"

Pietro blinked for a second and then scoffed, "I'm not going to help you build a fort. Forget it. No way." Rogue shrugged, "We didn't want you to help us anyway." She reached out her ungloved hand and touched his forehead. Both their figures flashed and Pietro slumped to the ground, unconscious. Rogue grabbed Kitty's hand and, using Pietro's borrowed power of speed, they zipped home.

Rogue practically flew in and out of the room, tossing pillows in before zooming back out. Kitty piled pillow after pillow up on the floor until it was packed with pillows and it looked more like a castle than a fort. Rogue sped into the living room, ripping the pillows off the couches so fast that Evan, who was lounging on the couch, didn't notice until he was lying on the frame of the pillow-less couch. "Hey!" Rogue was already gone.

Panting slightly, the power-borrowing mutant knocked on hers and Kitty's door. There was a lot of muffled sounds and then it opened, revealing a wall of pillows. A hand poked out and Rogue took it, being pulled through the wall and into a pillow castle. Kitty bounced up and down on the "floor" with glee, flopping onto the makeshift pillow chairs and tables, "This is so great!" Rogue chuckled, "Best idea ever."

Logan stomped into the X Mansion, rubbing a hand down his tired face. He'd just gotten back from a trek to Canada, trying to sort out his fragmented memories and it had been draining. All he wanted to do was take a nap in his room for about, a year. He opened his door and glanced at his bed, doing a double take. There had been a pillow and blanket there when he'd left but they were now mysteriously missing. He growled and headed to the kitchen.

Storm looked up from making a cup of coffee to see Logan enter, clearly in a bad mood. "Welcome home Logan. What's wrong this time?" He shot her a glare, "I'm exhausted but my pillow and blanket are MIA." Storm smiled, "Well you might want to ask Kitty and Rogue about that." Logan grunted, "Oh do I?"

Kitty pushed through the pillows to the door, "Oh hey Mr. Logan! What's up?" He raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?" Kitty giggled, "Rogue and I built a fort! Want to come inside?" He shook his head, "Half-pint all I want to do is take a nap. Can I have a pillow please? And my blanket?" Kitty pouted, "But Mr. Logan we're using them!" Rogue pushed through the pillows to join her roommate, "It's not a fort without all the pillows and blankets." Logan looked a bit exasperated, "You have ALL the pillows and blankets! Can I have one?" Both girls shook their heads and disappeared back in the fort, closing the door behind them.

Logan stared at the door for a moment before wrenching it open and unsheathing his claws, slicing the first two layers of pillows and kicking through the rest. Amidst the protests of the girls and many, many feathers, Logan pushed all the pillows into the hall. He took his back and gave everyone else theirs back, hiding the rest of them quite quickly for someone without superhuman speed.

Kitty and Rogue sat on their beds that night, devoid of blankets or pillows, plotting revenge. Kitty lay upside down on her bed, ponytail touching the floor. She shot up, "I have an idea! Rogue sat up, "What?" Kitty grinned, "It involves a lot of saran wrap." Rogue nodded, "Continue." Kitty sighed, "But we'd need the Brotherhood's help." Rogue scoffed, "Ugh do we have to?" Kitty nodded, "If we want this to work." Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, "Fine."

Pietro held up his empty plate like a shield when he opened the door, "What do you want?" Rogue folded her arms, "Well I'll just say I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Pietro lowered the plate a little, "Is that all?" Footsteps pounded on the stairs and Lance appeared, "Whose at the door?" Pietro glanced back at him, "Stripey girl and your girlfriend." Lance and Kitty's faces flamed and he pushed Pietro out of the way, "What do you girls want?" Kitty sighed, "Can we like, come in? This is going to take a while to explain." The boys exchanged looks, "Are you going to attack us?" Rogue scowled, "Not unless provoked." Lance sighed, "Alright. But we're not offering you food or anything."

Kitty and Rogue quite smugly ate the last of the store-bought cookies while Lance, Pietro, and the rest of the Brotherhood (Todd Tolansky and Fred Dukes) stood on the opposite side of the room. Kitty smiled brightly when she finished chewing and Pietro scowled. "So you built a pillow fort and Wolverine messed it up and now you want revenge and you need our help?" Kitty nodded, "Yeah we need you to make a distraction to get everyone out of the house. Big enough to get everyone out but small enough that if we don't go we like, won't be missed. And we need Lance and Pietro to help with the actual revenge." Pietro folded his arms, "Oh so now you want me and not just my speed? Sorry sweet cheeks, no can do. We don't help the X-Men."

Rogue scoffed, "Only cause Magneto would kick y'all's butts. But don't worry it's not like you're actually doing anything really. We're just pulling a prank." Rogue nudged Kitty discreetly and she winked, looking at Lance and batting her eyelashes, "Please Lance?" He sighed, "Okay. I'll help." Kitty clapped and gave him a quick hug, "Yay! Let's go!" Pietro held up his hands, "Whoa whoa whoa. We never said we'd help." She put her hands on her hips, "Come on Pietro. Please?" The speed demon groaned, "Fine. Toad, you and Blob go to that abandoned construction site and just, break stuff." Fred (Blob) rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Awesome." Todd (Toad) saluted, "We're on it man. You can count on us."

"The Brotherhood is making trouble at the construction site again." Jean Grey sighed, "Again?" Scott Summers nodded and all the X-Men gathered in the Danger Room and in the console room suited up and headed out to investigate. Kitty poked her head out of the wall and, seeing the coast was clear, stepped out with Rogue in tow. The latter took a deep breath, "How do ya deal with that? I could hardly breath!" Kitty waved her worries away, "We have to get Pietro and Lance." She slipped through the floors and walls to the front gate where the Brotherhood boys were hidden in the bushes. "Okay coast is clear." The poked their heads out and Pietro opened his mouth to say something but Kitty grabbed both their arms and pulled them through the fence.

Once inside, the four set to work. Kitty held out multiple rolls of saran wrap, "Okay we have twenty rolls of this and about three hours." Lance nodded, "Toad said he'd text us when the fight ended so we'd have a heads up." Rogue held out her hand to Pietro, "May I?" He rolled his eyes, "Try not to make me pass out." Muttering under her breath, Rogue tapped his forearm and they both flashed briefly. Rogue slipped her glove back on, "Alright, let's get going."

She and Pietro sped off with the saran wrap and Kitty and Lance started in the living room. Four rolls of saran wrap later, the entire living room was covered in the see-through cling. Kitty wiped her forehead, "We should like, totally be filming this for all our hard work." Lance smirked, "Maybe, but then they'd have proof we did it." Kitty pointed to the ceiling corners, "Like they haven't gotten us on video already." He shrugged, "That's why I did them first." Kitty giggled and the two set off to the kitchen and then the bathrooms.

Rogue finished up with the bedrooms, closing Logan's cling-wrapped door and stepping into the hallway. Her footsteps crinkled and she looked at the cling-wrapped floor, ceiling, and walls. "Wow." Pietro flashed beside her, "I tend to incur that reaction in the ladies." She rolled her eyes, "Keep thinkin' that. But this is impressive." Kitty and Lance came bounding down the hall, "Nice work. Lance and I just finished the Danger Room and console room. It was like, totally hard to wrap the claws." The two girls high-fived. Kitty high-fived Lance and then a reluctant Pietro accepted one.

Lance's phone buzzed, "Whoa guys, X-Men on there way back." Kitty started pushing the two Brotherhood boys down the hall, "You guys have to go now if you don't want to be pulverized." Pietro moved away from her, dragging Lance with him, "Pleasure doing business with you ladies. If you ever need help with another prank, don't hesitate to call." He winked and Rogue scoffed, folding her arms, "You wish!" Pietro glanced down the stairs, "Gotta run. See ya!" Still holding on to Lance's arm he sped down the stairs and out the door.

Kitty dragged Rogue through the wall and down a floor, both of them landing in the kitchen. Kitty poked her head around the corner, "How much super speed do you have left?" Rogue shrugged, "A little." Kitty grinned, "Time to like, use it." Rogue grabbed her hand and they sped down the hall to the front door, just as the rest of the X-Men came in. They all froze.

Jean spun in circles, mouth open, "H-How?" Scott ran a hand over one of the saran wrapped chairs, "Who did this?" Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) teleported away from the room in a puff of smoke and a flash of light, returning shortly after, "The whole house is like this!" He picked a three-toed, blue-furred foot up from the clingy plastic. Kitty spoke up, "Wasn't only like, half the Brotherhood there?" Scott snapped his fingers, "That's right! Pietro and Alvers weren't there, and Toad and Blob weren't doing anything of real consequence, so I bet they were covering while they did this!" The rest of the X-Men readily agreed that the Brotherhood was responsible and Kitty and Rogue exhaled in relief.

Professor X appeared at the top of the stairs, and Rogue shot Kitty a look. Kitty smiled sheepishly, "Well, uh, Professor X was in his office when Lance and I went in there but he didn't stop us! He was like, totally okay with it as long as we didn't cover his office." Rogue shook her head, hissing through her teeth, "Didn't you ever think he'd rat us out?" Kitty nodded and then turned it into a shake of the head. Rogue put her head in her hand.

Professor X cast an amused eye on the living room, gaze lingering on Kitty and Rogue briefly, "Well this is certainly a surprise." The front door opened again and Logan and Storm entered, having been on a possible recruitment mission (that seemed to have ended badly, seeing as they had no extra mutant in tow), and both froze in the doorway. Storm opened and closed her mouth several times and then settled for simply standing there. Logan eyed the entire room and then shook his head, stomping upstairs (the effect was dampened because of the crinkling of the saran wrap). When he reached his room he observed his covered door for about a second before coming back down, "Who did this?" Everyone responded at the same time, "Brotherhood." Logan growled and pushed past Storm outside, "I'm going for a ride."

Kitty and Rogue sat in their cling-free rooms, laughing hysterically at their revenge plan. Kitty suppressed her laughter to giggles, "We did an amazing job. And I can't believe I'm saying this but like, Pietro and Lance did a good job too." Rogue sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but-" An enraged yell rang through the mansion and there were heavy footsteps, followed by raised voices. Kitty and Rogue raced downstairs to see a red-faced Logan, "Who. Wrapped. My. Bike." They exchanged nervous glances. Kitty swallowed, "The Brotherhood did it remember?" Logan let out a deep breath through his nose, practically steaming out of his ears, "Next time I see those brats, I'm going to skin them." He continued to gripe as he went outside, with Storm yelling "No you won't Logan!" after him.

Back in their room, Kitty and Rogue were silent for a moment, before bursting into hysterics. Kitty wiped the tears from her eyes, "Okay it wasn't me or Lance. Was it you?" Rogue rolled her eyes, "I don't have the patience for that." Kitty giggled, "Pietro is like, so dead. But we so owe him."

Logan tried to peel the clingy plastic off his bike, ending up slicing it with his claws in frustration and going for a very, very long drive.

Pietro leaned back on the couch in the Brotherhood house, "Think Wolverine found his bike?" Lance opened a soda, "There's no way he didn't. Good job man." Pietro stood and mock-bowed, "Thank you, thank you very much. Bonus: those girls owe us." The two high-fived and Lance flopped next to him on the couch, turning on the tv.


End file.
